archangel's soul mate
by anna3311234
Summary: Life is full of surprises,the unexpected,the unbelievable,we never expect to fall in love or find the person that means the most to us then our own lives,and we never expect to find that one person that can changes us either, changes us for the better,my name is Annie and I am the soulmate of archangel the messenger of heaven,Gabriel.
1. Chapter 1

DA/N OK I know how everyone hates theses because I do,I just wanna say this is my first time ever publishing anything, I hope this story is ok,just resently got up the courage to put up here.. .please be gentle...

Chapter 1

"Anna, wake up, lazy. We have a case."dean yelled really loudly.

Anna's emerald green eyes slowly opened and she hazily stared at her older brother. "Seriously? I feel like I just went to sleep," she said, stretching before sitting up in the bed her and her twin shared. Sam smiled down at her quickly before gathering his stuff and heading towards the car. Dean made his way forward and ruffled her hair.

"Come on, Shortie," he said, forcing her out of bed. She sent him a small glare before gathering her stuff and heading to the bathroom. Once inside, she changed into one of Dean's long sleeve button up shirts and some some black jeans. She threw her dirty clothes in another bag and opened the door. Dean was waiting for her and grabbed her stuff.

Anna sniffed and pulled her chocolate brown hair up into a ponytail. She sighed when her fingers brushed against one of the scars on her collar bone and hastily pulled it back down. Her hands ran up and down her arms, feeling the scars that lined her skin. She started to feel more self conscious.

"Stop it, Anna," Dean said, observing her in the mirror with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry, Dean, I can't help it sometimes," she said, her eyes looking past Dean. Sam turned and gave her a small smile.

"Just go to sleep, sis. We'll wake you when we get there," he reassured

.Anna sent him that same identical smile before slowly laying down in the back seat, using her arm as a pillow. When her eyes closed, Sam and Dean glanced at each other. "At least her nightmares are getting better," Sam offered quietly Dean's face hardened and his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"She shouldn't be having nightmares in the first place, Sammy," he said 'tensely. Dean shook his head, trying to push back those horrible memories.

It took Sam and Dean three weeks to find Anna, and by then she was damaged. She suffered night terrors-some worse than Sam's. She also faced anxiety attacks. She would randomly start spouting Latin or any ancient language. She stayed in the hospital for 2 months due to her injuries, but they were only just starting to heal her emotions and her mind.

She still had nightmares, but now took some medicine for them, and slept next to her brothers. Ever since they found her, the brothers were much more protective. She couldn't leave their sight, and she was never allowed to hunt with them. She was with Sam and doing research most of the time. But that was okay with her considering she was good at would be the first time since the attack she was allowed to hunt again.

In the backseat, Anna yawned and curled up even more. Dean slowed the car down and brought the Impala to a halt, going to the back and opening the trunk. He grabbed her red, white and green polka-dotted blanket and laid it over her. He also grabbed a small pillow and placed it under her head.

"Thank you," Anna whispered. Dean smiled and patted her leg, before getting hopping back in the car. TThe three siblings drove off, heading to Crawford Hall.

...

Hours later, Sam shook Annie awake. "Hey Annie, we're here."

"Yaaaay," she said sarcastically.

Dean was in the front office of the motel getting a room, and taking his sweet time too. Probably flirting with with the chick at the front desk. He came back ten minutes later with the key and a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Can't you keep it in your damn pants for one day, Dean?" asked Annie.

"Hey a guy has needs, sis."

"Man whore," she muttered, making Sam disguise a laugh into a cough. "Soooo? Am I allowed to come with you guys on this hunt or do I have to babysit the cockroaches in here again?"

Sam sighed, "Annie, it's not that we don't want you to hunt with us. It's...just, well, we'd rather you not get hurt."

"Sam, I've been cooped up in motel after motel. I am going stir crazy! And I'm fine. For the last time, I am fine." 'Annie was trying to convince herself more than anyone' Sam looked at Dean, having a silent conversation.

"Annie," Dean said as be sat backwards in the chair next to her, "if you really want to start helping us more, I'm not gonna argue."

This surprised annie she thought for sure they'd tell her she ,hell no again like the been doing."Okay, so what are we dealing with?" 'she asked, trying to sound casual, though she was barely containing her excitement'

"We not sure just yet." 'Dean stated'

"That's why we're gonna go to the bar and talk to some of the college kids," Dean informed' "maybe get some info."

"Yaaay," Annie said sarcastically. "I'll stay at the bar while you guys do your thing."

"Lazy," muttered Dean.

"What was that?" snapped Annie said threateningly

"Nothing," Dean said in fearful voice.

"That's what I thought."

Sam hid another laugh with a fake cough ,only annie can makedean cower in fear,ever since that prank war that happened between them he trys no to piss her off as much,she got very creative with super glue...

They now know not to insult her unless you wont to have your Dignity ripped from you.

...

Annie sat at the bar while her brothers were asking questions. Well, Sam asking questions while Dean had his arms around some chick whose name he'd probably never remember. He kept chugging down shots of some weird drink called a 'purple nurple'. 'Hah, moron, he'll regret it in the morning with how much he's drinking', Annie thought.

"Can I buy you a drink?" said a smooth voice. Annie jumped. 'Annie glanced over her shoulder at the new presence beside her,he wasn't tall but he wasnt short either, he had honey brown hair with whiskey colored eyes,he radiated a charming aura, he seemed harless enough, he didn't make her feel threated at which was werid. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, sweetcheeks."

"It's fine and no thank you, I'm good," she declined, taking a sip of her rum and coke. The alcohol calmed her nerves slightly.

"So what brings you here?"

"Here with my weirdo brothers."

"Where are they?"

"Well one is currently getting filled in on campus gossip and the other one is knees deep in purple nurples."

"Hah," he laughed. "Oh I'm sorry! Name's Gabe," he added, sicking out his hand.

"Annie, but everyone calls me Anna," she 'introduced herself , shaking his hand. the moment her skin touched his, an electric current went through her- and not in a bad way either. She quickly dropped his hand. She immediately missed the contact.'She hastily changed the subject to distract herself. "So do you go to school here?"

"Nah, I work here. I'm one of the janitors here. It's not a living, but it pays the bills."

"I know what you mean," she said.

They sat at the bar for 2 or 3 hours talking about everything and nothing. Annie felt comfortable around him for some reason. He made her feel normal; not like a freak. For almost a year, she felt threatened by everyone except her brothers and Bobby. Ever since the incident. But somehow, this guy wormed his way into her heart.

"So, has any drama been going on around here?" she questioned curiously.

"Yeah, there has. We recently has someone commit suicide."

"Oh, really who?"

"One of the professors."

"Wow I-"

"Annie, come on we're leaving!" yelled Sam from across the bar.

Annie was disappointed by this she doesn't want to leave the conversation but she didn't want to be left behind. "I got to go," she said ruefully.

"Is there any way I can contact you?" Gabe asked with pleading eyes. Annie's heart jumped in her chest. She quickly fetched her pen out her jacket pocket, grabbed his hand and wrote her number in the palm of his hand. Feeling brave for a split second, she winked.

"See you around, Gabe."

She turned and ran to catch up with her brothers before they left her and made her walk the distance to the motel. 'Ah I feel like an idiot. I made a complete ass of myself,' Annie thought, cursing herself. She never saw the smirk on Gabe's face when she left. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was almost time for his shift. He hurriedly programmed the number into his phone, and got up to leave.

He didn't understand it. All this time on earth and never has one woman made him feel like the whole world had stopped spinning just with a damn hand shake!

...

The next night, Annie and the boys went to go check out the college. Gabe just so happened to be one of the janitors cleaning up that night.

"So, how long have you been working here?" Sam asked Gabe curiously.

"I've been mopping this floor for six years," he replied, pushing open the door to the dark office and flicking on the lights. "There you go, guys." The siblings entered the room and Sam pulled out his EMF.

"What the heck's that for?" Gabe questioned, taking note of the EMF meter in Sam's hands.

"It's an asshole meter. Strangely, it always goes off when Dean's in the room," joked Annie. Gabe wore a big smile on his face, trying not to laugh. Sam quickly lied about their actual reasoning, while giving his sister bitchface number 34# it sent a clear message-shut the hell up! Dean flipped her off, making her chuckle.

"Huh. Wow. Not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not gonna do the professor much good,"'Gabe said, sobering after Annie's snide comment'.

Dean looked over his shoulder at him. "Why's that?"

"He's dead," Gabe replied bluntly.

Dean, and Sam faked surprise,but Annie didnt bother he already told her about the murder. "Oh. What happened?" Dean asked.

Gabe pointed towards the window behind me. A light breeze danced along the curtains. "He went out that window. Right there."

"Man, he ever hear of an elevator?," annie commented. "He must have been in a hurry to get out of here to take door number 2." Gabe just smiled.

"He must have," he agreed. "I'm the one who found him. I just saw him come up here, and uh… well."

Annie quirked an eyebrow, moving to stand beside Sam, facing him. "What?" Sam questioned.

"He wasn't alone," Gabe concluded with a smirk. This time both of Annies eyebrows rose. Dean came up to stand next to her.

"Who waz he wiff," Dean asked through a mouth of something—she thinks they were caramels. Sam shot him a look of irritation as he tried to chew through his chipmunk cheeks annie started giggling. 'Dear lord, my brother is an idiot,' she thought in amusement.

"He was with a young lady. I told the cops about her, but I guess they never found her."

"You saw this girl go in?" Sam continued to question. "Did you ever see her come out?"

Gabe shook his head. "Now that you mention it, no," he said, frowning.

"That's weird," I stated, exchanging a glance with Sam. "What about beforehand was she ever around?"

"Well, not her," the he said with another smirk.

"Whadd'ou mean?" Dean spoke muffled once again. annie suppress the big laugh that wanted to brust out of her mouth.

"Dumbass," she mumbled quietly. Although, she thought Gabe heard her. His eyes shifted towards her and a smirk appeared on his face.

"I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy," Gabe explained with his smirk, "But Mister Morality? He brought a lot of girls up here…Got more ass than a toilet seat." Dean laughed loudly at the comment, some of the half-chewed candy dropping from his mouth in a slobbery mess'. 'I hope you chokes on some,' Annie scoffed,dean rolled his eyes , Sam glares at both of them.

After Sam was done glaring at Dean and Annie he added, "One more thing. This building, it only has four stories, right? There wouldn't be a room six-six-nine?" Gabe gave one short shake of his head.

"'Course not. Why do you ask?" he responded, sounding confused.

"Just curious," Sam smiled, exchanging one last knowing look with me. "Thanks." I followed my brothers out of the office.

"Hey, Annie, want one?" offered Dean, 'stretching out his candy-filled palm.

'She glanced down at Dean's hand with clear distain and responded, "Can you say diabetes? No thanks, bro, I'm good."

"Whatever, your loss," he said, stuffing more into his mouth.

'As I said before, I hope he chokes,' Annie thought to herself, shaking her head at her ridiculous older brother.

...

The following morning, Annie woke up much earlier than her brothers. The nightmares were starting to get worse-almost as bad as they used to be. Now, they were to the point where she would wake up in the middle of the night, her scars burning and aching like they where freshly made.

She rose from her bed and wrote a note, explaining to her brothers where she had gone so they didn't worry. They had been getting little sleep because of her lately, so she let them sleep in.

Annie felt so guilty that her brothers hardly got any sleep because of her she felt like a burde to them she felt week because she was taken when they where suppose to be finding dad. She felt like the boys deserve to at lest sleep in for a few hours more and not be up at the crak ass of dawn.

It was barley morning,it was extremely chilly outside Annie pulled up her black hoodie up around her ear so she wouldnt freeze.

Maybe it would be better to go snooping around right now because barley anyone was up and about at this time, except for the college students that had early classes.

The sun was just starting to rise.

"What brings you out here so early, sweetcheeks?"

Annie jumped and released some sort of noise between a squeak and a scream. She whirled around to see the culprit. With distinct surprise, she recognized the man behind her as someone who seemed to be popping up quite a bit lately. Gabe smiled at her, trying not to laugh at her surprised expression.

"Oh! I, um...I was just going for a walk," she stuttered, recovering from the initial shock of running into the janitor again.

"At 6:30am?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm an early raiser," she countered. "What about you?"

"Going to the coffee shop. Care to join me?" he offered hopefully.

"I, um...what the hell. Sure why not."

"Alright, come on, it's this way," he said, pointing to the opposite side of the street.

They fell into step, side by side. Annie spared a few glances over at Gabe in almost amazement; this practical stranger was everywhere. Strangely, she didn't seemed to mind at all. 'When they strolled into the small, old-fashioned coffee shop, it was packed.

"Wow, what's what all the commotion?" asked Annie.

"I don't know," Gabe replied truthfully. "Hold on, I'll find out." He approached the counter and proceed to chat with one of the employees. The guy just laughed, shaking his head and handed him the school paper.

"Whats that?" Annie asked when he returned to her side.

"It says one of the college boys claims he was abducted by aliens last night."

Annie took the paper off Gabe and started to read it. She then she began laughing uncontrollably, her face turning a shade of red and her eyes threatening to leak tears. 'Why would the kid claim that?'

"Probably some prank they pulled on him," Gabe shrugged. "I've seen the little douche around campus.' The guy has a lot of enemies. He's the school jock-slash-bully."

"Well, whoever pulled that off is a freaking genius," she said laughing. She didn't notice Gabe's wide grin at her praise. They took their seats in one of the booths in the back of the coffee shop. A thin waitress with 'curly dark hair came strolling towards them.

"What can I get you guys?" asked the waitress cheerfully, a pen already placed to a notepad in her hands.

"Um, can I have a hot chocolate please?" asked Annie politely.

"Same for me," Gabe added.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back with your drinks."

Annie watched the waitress swiftly walk away. She returned her attention to Gabe, a small smile gracing her lips. He returned it, trying to cover up the fact that he had been watching her admirably, "So what do you and your brothers do?" he asked, making conversation despite already knowing the answer.

"Oh, just odd jobs here and there. We've been on the road a lot since we were kids because of my Dad's job."

"What did he do?"

"Umm," Annie thought out loud, formulating a fast lie in her head, "he was a mechanic. He jumped around from job to job, and we traveled everywhere and he kind of dragged us kids along with him'.

"You guys fix cars too?"

"Not really...but my brother does sometimes."

"Sounds like a weird childhood."

Annie scoffed at the truth behind that statement and gave him a gentle smile. "You're telling me."

They spent a hour talking

She found out gabe had tons of brothers and sister but they dont talk anymore.

He learned that she had a troubled past,gabe could tell something was bothering her,he could also see the many scars on soul,but it made it shine brighter.

He wanted to keep asking questions and find out more to the mystery that was Annie Winchester.

until brother called her, wondering where she was.

"I got to go," she said, standing up from the table they had claimed. Gabe stood as well, looking slightly disappointed. "It was nice talking to you, Gabe. Again."

"Yeah, you too, Annie," he smiled. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime?" he added with a hopeful look in his eyes, before she could walk away.

"Sure, just give me a call," she agreed, beaming.

"Yeah, definitely!" he said in a cheerful voice. It was as if the guy just won the damn lotto.

...

On the late shift, Gabe was peeking in on one of the research scientists that had stayed late. He had been trying lay low from the hunters in town, but Gabe couldn't help but notice the balding man in the laboratory was not alone. A high pitched whine of pain echoed through the room. It was -a puppy almost- no it was a puppy and it made Gabe's spine straighten. He stopped mopping and looked in the window, spotting the scientist removing a needle from the black puppy's neck. He had injected something into the puppy's blood stream. Gabe watched through the small window. The poor thing jumped away as soon as it was released, knocking off some jars on the metal table it was on. Its joints flopped like a rag doll for a moment.

What ticked off Gabe the most was that the man was not sympathetic at all, shaking his head and taking notes. The puppy twitched,whimpered,and cryied its limbs starting to move again, but it didn't seem to regain its coordination. Something was off. 'The kind of 'dead in the wild' off; putting it out of its misery would be a kindness. But no. This idiot was taking notes,not helping one bit,just taking notes!

The scientist seemed to be satisfied and he took up another syringe from the holder. The puppy kicked and whined weakly,shuting itsveyes in pain,as it was given the shot,The poor thing seemed to come back, kicking more urgently, but the coordination was still off too slow. It didn't quite get back to its feet before it was picked up by the scruff like a pup and thrown back into the high cage above the table hard in an uncaring manner,which piss the archangel off even more, With a few more scribbles of his pen, the man looked at the clock. Seeing what time it was, he locked his files up and covered the cage. The scientist hustled out, keeping his dirty secret safe with locks and curtains as he pushed through the door and swiftly locked it behind him. The balding idiot didn't even see Gabe, who had already popped himself inside the lab as soon as the door was closed.

The interior already smelled of sterile death. Gabe snapped his fingers, popping the lock easily on the files. He picked out the file and flicked through it. It was 10 pages long and contained information on 8 deceased street dogs and them all failing like the others. The final decision would be concluded in the morning if the canine was still alive. Gabe closed the file and dropped it back into the filing cabinet. He didn't bother locking it again.

Gabe pulled the sheet from the cage and the little black puppy twitched, and growling at him. It scrambled away, working the best it could on its limbs and leaned heavily against the bars. It huddled in the back of the cage, trying to seem like a fearsome creature, Gabes eyes flickered over the puppy who was deteriorating right before his eyes; the injection rapidly coursed through the puppy's system. Gabe yanked the lock off with ease, metal twisting, and he tossed it over his shoulder not caring where it opened the cage and the puppy growled with as much strength as it could muster,which wasnt very much it sounded more like a whimper than anything, Gabe didn't blame the poor thing. The latest human had poked and prodded its internal organs with a deadly cocktail-and for what? For curiosity. It wasn't even a human disease he was working with,which pissed him off.

"Hey there it's okay." A calming smile eased its way onto Gabe's face. He leaned his hands on the edge of the cage, keeping a distance from the pained and frightened poor thing was a pretty skinny and malnourished black lab. The poor thing had to be starving by the state of it ribs. "Hey , are you hungry? I'm sure this jackass hasn't even made an effort to feed you," Gabe spoke softly.

Gabe snapped his fingers and a bowl of soft dog food in a sliver bowl appeared near the dog. The little puppy stopped growling and its little nose started twitching. Almost immediately, the dog started drooling licking its lips and half-dragged its boney body over to the bowl to ravish the food. Gabe grinned, "There you go, eat up. Just going to have a peek at how bad the damage is..." Gabe slowly reached forward, fingers resting on the dog's long soft black fur. Gabe tsked; the poor things organs were failing, even though the dog was finally consuming food and this is when he also found out the little puppy was a female and was only 2 mouths old, It was sad and pathetic, and, well...the archangel was a sucker for wounded animals and puppys.

Gabe started petting up and down up the dog's back and finally rested his fingers on the pups head. All of the ailments melted away with a touch of his grace. The puppy perked up immediately and started gulping down the dog food as if it was water she was practically inhaling the food. Gabe chuckled, petting the puppys side. Its tail finally untucked itself from between her legs and started to wag. "There's a good girl-hey! Watch it sweetheart, I won't cure indigestion for ya! Everyone get's one cure-all, got that?" The little puppy looked up from the bowl that was now licked clean and at Gabriel before she pushed her muzzle against Gabriel's angel grinned and rubbed the pups's ears.

The smile slowly fell as Gabe thought back to the scientist. If there was anyone who was going to get the next punishment, it was that guy. But what was befitting for animal torture and death? Gabe's mind reeled through the magazine articles he'd collected and his mouth slowly curled into a smirk befitting a true trickster.

"Hey cutie, how would you like to see something funny?" Gabe spoke mischievously to the puppy,and when the puppy panted with perked ears at him, he ruffled her head affectionately. "Now that's what I like to hear . Come on, sweetie, let's go say goodbye to your former personal guard." Gabe snapped his fingers, poofing them outside where the research scientist was walking towards his car. The puppy immediately hid behind Gabe's shoes. A low whining erupted from her smiled at the puppy. "It's okay,sweetie, you're safe with me." Gabe snapped his fingers and the man peered into the sewer grate with a moment of fascination. The man's eyes widened and greed struck him. Gabe knew the man was a greedy one...but if he so chose, the man could by pass the watch the angel placed, and prove that he was not a stupid bottom feeder.

Of course, the man only proved Gabe right. The archangel waved his hand and seconds later a hungry gator was next to the watch. It ate the stupid man effortlessly. Perhaps the asshat would have only lost an arm, but he was so focused on that damn watch that the gator pulled him in. Gabe sighed and looked at the puppy who was braced against Gabe, clear fear struck through her tiny body.

Gabe laughed. "Oh please, he's an asshole...and he's still going upstairs. I swear, I'm not sure what they're doing with the system up there these days..." The puppy whimpered. The screams ceased and now the smell of sewer and blood mixed with the wet street. Gabe stood quietly. "Sometimes...I see what Lucifer saw in these guys."

The little puppy took uneasy steps, realizing her sudden freedom. Her untrimmed claws scraped against the concrete. Gabriel smiled at the litt puppy. "You're free. You can go wherever you like." She looked at him with her large, wondrous blue eyes. "I can poof you anywhere. A coddling family, a dog park, an adoption center. You name it, you're there." she was still; then, her tail wagged with such force her whole body moved from side to side and she jumped in place, barking.

Gabe blinked. "Oh really?"she yipped, jumping again, her tongue catching Gabe's chin when he bent down looking her in the laughed, "Well, if you insist, sweethart. But you'll get fat the way I'll feed you." Gabe walked home and the dog followed close behind. The dog suddenly barked. "What do you mean you don't have a name?"

"Rrarf!"

"Fine, I'll give you one. I'll name you...pepper. Because you know what my 2nd favorite drink is?"

"Raw-awf!"

"Eww gross, no, . Its doc pepper but i really cant name you after my other favorite ,It's Pepsi Max.I dought you'd won't the name Pepsi, right? He reseved a growle as an ,that's what I thought he laughed.

I'm going to have to educate you on proper pop drinks. Toilet water isn't even close to the list of good soda-pop!"

"Raw-awf!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know right!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annie turned shifted, trying her best to convince herself that if she changed angles, she would look better in the mirror. But no matter what she did, she felt so incredibly under-dressed and boring. She was supposed to meet Gabe in a half hour outside the gates of the university, and all she could think to wear was a pair of decent fitting jeans and a long sleeved red top. In all fairness, the top did show off her curves-shapely hips that tapered in her waist and accentuated her chest-but it was still just a top. Annie desperately wanted to put something on that showed a little more skin, even if it was just her arms, but the last thing she wanted was for Gabe to see the horrible scars that decorated her arms and chest.

She sighed and glanced at the clock and her eyes widened. She rushed to grab her jacket and fled the room before Sam and Dean came back. Ten minutes later, she was approaching the gates of the university and could see a figure of a man leaning casually against the wall. The dark levies and fitted leather jacket made her mouth water. "Annie, right on time!" Gabe said sweetly, his voice light-hearted, but held heat at the same time.

Annie could feel a slight blush fighting to rise to her cheeks as she smiled. "Of course."

"Shall we?" Gabe promptly stood next to Annie, clicking his heels together and offering her his arm to link. She giggled.

"Lead the way," Annie answered.

The couple took their time strolling through the campus, chatting about both nothing and everything. Neither of them dove into much personal stuff, which suited them just fine for now. Annie followed Gabe up a set of steps and walked in through the door he held open for her. "I have to say the chivalry stuff is earning some brownie points," Annie smirked .

"Duly noted, my dear."

Gabe led Annie up one flight of stairs and unlocked his apartment door, leading her in and offering to take her jacket from her. As he did, he couldn't help but admire how well that top made her figure stand out. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and plastered a smile on his face as she turned around, hoping in vain it wasn't as predatory as it felt.

"Nice place Gabe," Annie complimented, taking in her surroundings, "Pretty flashy actually."

"I do quite like my style," Gabe smiled. "Have a seat, I'll pour us a glass of wine. Will red do?" He smiled, eyes following the sway of her hips until she sat on his couch.

"Red is perfect, my favorite actually. I prefer it because it's sweeter," Annie laughed. She internally told herself to shut up. 'God I'm being such a dork,' she thought. Gabe couldn't help but smile at her answer. That was the reason why he liked red wines as well-much sweeter than white. He ambled over to the couch, flipping some of the lights off as he handed Annie one of the two glasses. He sat close enough so their sides were touching. He clicked on the TV and selected the movie he had ordered for the night Groundhog was a very old movie but Annie didn't care at,it was secretly one of her favorite movies.

As the film played, Gabe and Annie shifted closer to one another. Gabe pulled the cheesiest move in the book and put his arm along the back of the couch. When Annie noticed this, she shot him a sideways look, sporting a small smirk on her face. She giggled at the 'hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar' look he had on his face. With a burst of bravery from the alcohol, she reached over and pulled his arm down around her shoulder so that it circled her shoulder, and settled herself into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Gabe tensed when she lifted his arm, fearing he'd made a dick move and she was going to throw his arm off her, but smiled in relief when she settled herself into his side instead. He pulled her closer and set his empty glass down on the small table next to him. He took hers and he repeated the action with her glass. Annie smiled up at him gratefully and her eyes locked with his.

She meant to look away, but once he caught her eyes, it became of them dared to break the contact. Their breathing quickened and a hint of pink rose to Annie's face. Gabe bit his lip and decided to go in head first. He leaned down slowly, giving Annie time to pull away if she wanted. But she didn't. Her lips parted with anticipation, tongue darting out to wet her plump bottom lip. Gabe carefully and oh so gently kissed her lips, pecking them softly. His heart raced when he felt her kissing back. Annie slid her hands up his chest, admiring the physique under the thin cotton shirt and ran her fingers up to his hair to settle at the back of his neck. Gabe groaned and pulled her closer with the arm already slung around her. He used his other hand to pull her knee and shift her quickly into his lap.

Annie gasped at the quick movement, taking note of the obvious strength that he had and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brazenly settled herself over the bulge in his jeans. Gabe pulled his mouth away to let out a breathy groan as he felt her heat over him, "Jesus, Annie." He dove back in, deepening the kiss until he could taste nothing but Annie and the wine that lingered on their tongues. Gabe payed special attention to Annie's bottom lip, nipping at it and pulling back to see it swell. Annie bit her lip, knowing full well where his eyes were fixed. She leaned in again as Gabe's hands began to roam up and down her back, waist and ass. Gabe grabbed her ass and squeezed, pulling her more firmly against him, adoring the hushed moan. Gabe moved his hands with purpose, catching the bottom of her top with his fingers and pulling it up slowly. She was so absorbed in him; it was only when the cool air hit her back when Annie realized what was happening and panicked.

"No wait!" Annie gasped, terrified. Her scars, He would be disgusted. His eyes would grace over the ugly red welts scattered along her skin. She didn't know if she could stand the look of revulsion on his face.

"What's wrong? Too fast?" he asked sincerely, afraid he had ruined any chance of seeing her again by the rapid pace of their relationship.

"No that's not it. I'm not normal, Gabe. These clothes...they hide a lot, and what's underneath is not very pretty," Annie whispered dejectedly, eyes down cast. She waited for him to tell her to go now; or worse, see the scars and then tell her to go. Gabe placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up, reassuring that she was looking at him when he spoke.

"Annie, you have nothing to worry about. I like you for more than just what I see, I promise. I'll feel the same. But I understand if you would rather wait. Is this too sudden?"

Annie studied his face trying to see how much of what he just said was true or not. Gabe did not look away, delicately brushing her long brown locks behind her ear and caressing her face. Annie leaned in to the touch. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought. Before she could change her mind, she yanked the hem of her top up and let it fall to the floor in one swift motion, leaving her eyes closed and face down. Gabe gasped. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it at the same time. Annie's beautiful pale skin was riveted with various red scars marring her chest and arms. He reached out to softly touch one of the deeper scars on her right arm and froze. He could feel it-the evil emanating from the marks lingering from what had done this to her. He was hit with a rush of anger.

"Who did this?" His voice was strained with rage. Annie looked up expecting to see disgust on his face, but was startled at the raw fury she saw instead. She didn't know what to say; she was confused. "Who did this to you, Annie?" he asked again firmly.

Annie foundered for a moment before repeating the story her and her brothers had concocted. "Some guy caught me off guard...kidnapped me and abused me. It was two days before my brother found me." Gabe knew she was lying, but didn't press the matter. How would he explain that he knew that wasn't the truth? So he accepted it for now.

He pulled her face back down to his, peppering her lips with soft and deep kisses. Annie still showed terror and insecurity. Gabe smiled and rushed to reassure her, "You are beautiful, Annie." He hesitated, knowing she would bolt at the wrong words. "...Can I touch you?" he asked softly and carefully. Annie smiled and nodded, tension easing from her body as she saw the desire in his eyes even after witnessing her horrible marred skin. Gabe let his hand wonder over her arms and clothed chest. He paid particular attention to the scars, kissing and licking the ones he could reach without moving her off his lap. Annie gasped and pulled his head back up to her to ravage his mouth.

"Off." She tugged at his top. "Now." She gasped in between kisses. Gabe had no problem doing as he was asked. Within minutes, they were tearing the rest of their clothes off, need sweeping through them the more their skin touched. Gabe stood suddenly, taking a naked Annie with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they stumbled towards his bedroom. He place her down on his bed taking a minute to just look at her. She was stunning. All curves, and legs that went on forever. His gaze fixed on the neatly trimmed patch of hair in between her legs and suddenly he felt like a starving man, needing so much to taste her. Gabe went from standing above her to his face buried between her legs in a heart beat. Annie arched off the bed. God, he knew exactly where to go. "Oh God..." she moaned. Gabe growled, hearing the porn worthy moan slip from her lips. He flicked his tongue in and out of her, pushing it in and swirling around to gather as much of her taste as possible before pulling back out.

He trailed kisses up her tight stomach and latched onto one of her nipples, laving it with attention until it was red, using his hand on the other. Annie writhed and moaned under his talented mouth and hands, overwhelmed with the shots of pleasure rushing through her body. Annie slid her legs around his waist and tugged him up level with her face. She pulled him down and smashed her lips against his. Gabe groaned at the idea of her kissing her own taste from his mouth. "Damn Annie..." She had reached a small hand down to grasp his weeping shaft, stroking it slowly but firmly, twisting her hand slightly at the tip. Gabe shuddered. "Jesus, just...ugh just keep doing that..." His hips bucked into her hand as he dropped his head into her neck, latching onto the patch of scared skin on her collar bone and sucking. Annie moaned and started to move her hand quicker, flicking her thumb over the head of his shaft. She took in the sound of his husky voice.

Gabe reached down and pulled her hand off him, linking his fingers with hers over her head. "Got to stop or I'm not gonna last..." Annie bit her lip at the fucked out expression on his flushed face. Gabe blindly reached for his bedside table, pulling a foil wrapper from the drawer and tearing it open with his teeth. Annie took the condom from him and slowly rolled it down his length, taking the opportunity to pump her hand up and down again, wanting to hear him moan. "Annie..." he growled, pulling her legs up over his waist. He lined himself up with her and pushed into her in quick thrust. Annie screamed out and scratched her nails down his back. Gabe stilled, shaking with the need to drive into her, but wanting to make sure she was ready. "Annie...did I hurt you?"

"God no! Move Gabe, please."

With that, she canted her hips up in to his, pushing him in the rest of the way. She moaned at how full he made her feel. "Fuck Annie, so tight...Damn." Gabe was close, but he wanted her to finish first. He curled her up into his hips with one hand under her and the other leaning over her head, setting a quick pace. Her inner walls started to flutter and contract around him.

"Oh god," she whimpered. The noise caused Gabe to shudder and snap his hips up into her even harder. She loved it, pulling him closer and arching up with every stroke. Suddenly, she gasped and stilled as her body trembled through her release "Oh god, Gabe!" Hearing her fall apart was enough to send him over the edge, burying his head in her neck. His arms crushed her to him, hips still thrusting in and out of her tight heat, dragging out every bit of pleasure he could until he was spent. Gabe collapsed on top of Annie, both breathing ragged and sweat glistened skin sticking to the other. Annie rested her hand on his back, lazily trailing her fingers up and down his back. Gabe kissed her neck and chest.

"Wow," Annie said breathlessly.

Gabe smiled, "Is that a compliment, sweetcheeks?"

"Hmmmm...maybe."

Gabe continued to kiss her neck, kissing all the way to her lips. Suddenly, he looked up.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked.

"You hear that?" he questioned. Annie's phone was ringing -'sounding Stairway To Heaven throughout the apartment in the pocket of her jeans discarded on the floor.

"Oh no, my phone!"

"I'll get it," offered Gabe, getting up and slipping on a pair of silk black boxers. He ran into the living room to grab her phone. He returned, handing her the phone with a wide grin. "I'm going to take a shower and give you some privacy."

"Alright," she said, smiling. She watched him disappear into the other room, and flipped open her phone, pressing the green answer button. "Hello?"

"Annie, where are you?!" She heard the worry in her twin brother's voice.

"Um, walking around the collage," she lied. "I just couldn't stay in that room with you two fighting like a married couple."

"Oh ha ha ha. Geek."

"Asshole."

"Listen sis, we found out what we're dealing with here."

"Really? What?"

"It's called a trickster. They love to cause mischief and pull deadly pranks on people."

"Wow, never heard of them."

"Neither have we 'though Dean likes to pretend he has..

'Old married couple," she reminded playfully.

'Shut up.' Anyway, we know who it is."

"Who?"

"The janitor."

Annies heart dropped. "What?" she breathed.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure it's him, sis. He's been ground zero this whole time."

"But how are you sure it's him, Sam?"

"Well...we're not entirely sure sis.

'Well, then why are you accusing him?'

"Okay...Tricksters are like Demigods and have a real sweet tooth. They have a metabolism of a damn insect, so they eat nothing but candy or anything sweet."

Annie breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't seen Gabe ever consume candy or anything sweet while she's been with him.

"Well, how are we going to find out for sure, Sam?"

"We come up with a plan, so get your ass back here. We need you."

"Okay, I'll be there soon, Sammy."

"Don't take too long or Dean might come looking for you," Sam advised. "He's on the war path because that thing messed with his car."

"I won't, Sammy. I'll be there soon okay? I'm just walking around to see if I spot anything and talking to some random college students. I'll be there in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay, sis, just be careful. Call if you find anything."

"I will, Sammy."

She snapped her phone shut.

"Everything okay?" asked Gabe, emerging from the bathroom with nothing on but a pair of black sweats, and no shirt, running a towel through his wet golden hair.

Annie shook her head casually. "Yeah, my brothers are just being stupid again. I have to hurry back before my uncle ends up killing them both. I'll be able to get them to shut up." Gabe laughed as Annie pulled her shirt back on.

"So your just gonna love me then leave." He paused for a second. "Wow I just sounded like some clingy, crazy-ass girlfriend." Annie lost it. She fell back on the pillows, laughing. She covered her reddening face. "What's so funny, sweetcheeks?" Gabe asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You!" she replied, giggling.

"Oh really?" he said, leaning forward.

"Yes really," she answered, grinning.

Gabe leaned in even more, kissing her deeply. Annie moaned as the kiss got more and more passionate. Then, she noticed something she didn't even process before. He smelled almost exactly like cotton candy, and tasted very sweet. Annie shook it off, thinking it meant nothing. They broke away gasping for breath.

"If you keep this up, I'll never leave this bed," she complained.

"Mmmmm...I can live with that," Gabe chuckled, as his figures began to tangle in her hair. Annie's phone vibrated. She sighed, rolling her eyes at the message.

"Looks like I won't be staying after all," she grumbled. It was a text from Dean, asking her where she was at and that she better get her skinny ass down there soon. "I have to go."

"Damn," he sighed.

"i know,am sorry."

This isn't gonna be the last time i see you is it,he asked with pleading eyes.

I sure hope not,but i won't be in town for much longer.

Another odd job?

Yeah.

I take it you dont won't your brothers about this he said wiggling his eyebrows why looking down at her chest...she never buttoned up her top...

No!she said panicking,its just that...my brothers are very protective,and if they find out you even touched me..well...they'd try to beat your ass.

Gabe laughed over protective much?

You have no idea Annie said rolling her eyes.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Gabe locked up the gate with a key attached to his belt. Annie, Sam and Dean followed him up a staircase.

"Sorry I'm dragging a little ass today, boys. Had quite the night last night," he bragged as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Lots of sex, if you catch my drift."

Annie's heart started to race; the floor suddenly became very interesting, and she pressed her lips together to not burst out laughing at Gabe's comment.

"Yeah, hard not to. Listen, we won't be long," Dean said, signaling to Annie behind Gabe's back. "We just need to check a couple offices up on three."

"No problem."

"Dammit, I, uh, forgot something in the truck," Annie said suddenly. "You know what? I'll catch up with you guys."

"Alrighty," Gabe replied while her brothers nodded.

They turned and began ascending the stairs. Annie waited until they disappeared from sight, then hurried back to the locked gate. She pulled out her lock-picking tools and entered, rummaging through the lockers until she discovered a copy of the Weekly World News, with the headline "Aliens Abduct Cheerleaders". In the same locker was a candy rapper from a Milky Way bar. Her heart dropped.

'No he cant be him. There's no way it's possible,' she thought. 'Well, there's one other way I can find out for sure...  
...

Later that night when her brothers were still at the motel, arguing over whether it was the janitor or not, Annie silently slipped out. While she showed them the newspaper she found, she ensured they never laid eyes on the candy bar rapper. She couldn't have them jumping to conclusions. She had to find out for sure. Annie ventured to the bar alone and with luck, the person she needed to see was there. Curtis, the school bully and alien rape victim, just so happened to be drinking alone. 'If I was that guy, I'd be downing that hard liquor too,' she thought with a shake of her head and approached him gently.

"Curtis?" asked Annie.

"Yeah?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm Annie. I believe you know my brothers. They were the guys that asked you questions about the night..." She cleared her throat. "...you..you were abducted."

"Yeah I know them."

"I wanted to know if I could ask you just a few more questions? I'm trying to go over the things they missed."

"Sure," he said dully, not even looking up at her.

"I wanted to know if you saw anyone that night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like...watching, or anybody around at all?"

Curtis looked deep in thought and he nodded slowly. "Now that you mention it, yeah-yeah, there was someone in the window of one of the buildings watching."

Annie perked up in curiosity. "Who?"

"Ummm...one of the janitors I think..."

Annie's heart raced. "Can you describe him?"

"Yeah, um, not very tall but not short. Blond-ish brown hair...it looked like he was laughing too," Curtis said with disgust and another hard swallow of liquor.

Annie looked at him in horror. "Are-are you sure?"

"Yeah pretty sure that's the only person I saw before all that crap happened."

"Alright then," Annie said shakily, standing and shaking his hand. "Thank you for your help Curtis." She quickly stormed out of sight. She was furious. Upset. She felt like crying and screaming at the same time. She had to find out. She raced across campus straight to Gabe's place. She stomped up to the door and knocked.

Gabe opened the door, pure confusion on his face. "Annie?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" He was starting to panic. The look on her beautiful face said that something was wrong. She looked pissed off and her eyes showed hurt and betrayal.

"We need to talk," she demanded.

He opened the door wider, allowing her to come inside, doubting that this was a conversation they'd want other people to hear. He closed the door and turned around, his shoulders tense. He didn't know weather to run or beg her to listen to his side of the story.

"May I ask what about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He had a pretty good idea what it was.

"I just had an interesting conversation with the school jock, Curtis. The guy who got ass rapped by aliens." 'Shit,' Gabe thought. "He said he when he was getting chased, he saw someone watching through the windows. Funny how he described you to a T." 'dear father, she looks beautiful when she's pissed,' Gabe thought.

"I...um. Annie-"

"Please don't lie to me," she pleaded, secretly hoping he would give her a rational explanation, and not confirm her fears.

"Alright fine," he conformed, defeated. He couldn't lie to her. He knew if he did and she found out, he would lose her. At least if he came clean now, he could explain himself. "The guy you and your brothers are looking for is me." He snapped his fingers loudly and his uniform transformed into a silky black shirt and black dress pants. His golden eyes brightened a little more.

Annie looked at Gabe horrified. She started shaking with fear. She slept with a monster, a trickster. He tricked her, just like he did everyone else. Her heart started to pound in her chest. She was the final trick...probably just to get at her brothers. Gabe put his hands up in surrender, showing he meant no harm.

He figured it would take them a lot longer to find out who he was...he wanted to spend a little more time with Annie. But right now she looked completely terrified of him,witch he did not won't at all.

"Anna, it's...it's not what you think, okay? I-"

"How in the world could I be so stupid?" she whispered, hot tears running down her hands fisted in her hair tugging at the ruts in frustration and anger.

"Anna. It's not what you think."

Then Annie was yelling. "Not what I think?! Fine then, explain!"more hot tears spilling down her flushed cheeks

Gabe still had his hand up. He sighed and said, "Yes, I am the trickster, but I mean you no harm whatsoever, Anna. I swear-"

"-That's not the case for the other guys. What makes me so damn special?" she snarled interrupting him."Am I the final trick or, or something to dangle in front of my brothers?"her voice breaking

No! Gabe yelled panicking

Your not apart of any kind of trick Annie i pleaded with her scared she might bolt out the door.

Then why are you doing all this?  
She wanted to knw why all the sudden he just started hurting people.

Gabe sighed. "Would you like for me to explain myself then?" Anna waved her hand as to say 'by all means.' Gabe sighed again and looked off to the side. "Okay. One, I didn't kill the professor. He jumped out that damn window all by his little lonesome because the girl turned scary. It was just meant to make his ass stop trying to screw every girl he came across and he...Annie, he nearly rapped a girl too. I found the little girl at the bottom of the stairs crying last week. She told me how no one would believe her and how he told her if she didn't sleep with him, he would make it so she could never pass college. Make her life a living hell. And the worst part is he has a wife and kids, a family. He considers himself a celebrity all because he got his damn book published," Gabe explained, looking at Annie sincerely. "I didn't kill him. I wasn't even watching him, I was locking up, then splat."

Anna stared at Gabe, not knowing what to think. Gabe continued, "The college boy was the school jock. He even used one of my brooms for something I don't even wanna repeat...I'd just bought another broom too, yuck...so an alien that took him just so happened to like to probe on the first date. He deserved it, he was the school bully. I've actually seen him beat a kid within an inch of his life all because he was reading outside during a football game. But I didn't kill him! I just well...I scarred his ass for life. It will teach him. But that scientist and the sewer alligator...no, I didn't really mean to kill him. I put a gold watch in the sewer drain to see if he was as greedy as he appeared to be. He was so damn focused on getting it he didn't even see the gator. You know, he probably would have lost a finger or his hand if he wasn't so greedy. But the things this man was doing..." Gabe suddenly whistled loudly, and Annie jumped in surprise.

Claws came scraping against hard wood floors and from the doorway bounded a small little black puppy with a rapid wagging tail. Annie didn't spot it last time she was there. "Come here, pepper," Gabe called in a cheery voice. The puppy ran to him happily and Gabe started to explain, "This little girl was in his lab. He was basically using her as a Petri dish. He was putting some kind of acid in her stomach to see if it would effect her, and it was starting to slowly eat her alive. The guy just gave her a shot and she was crying and falling over and could barely walk. The guy didn't care, he was taking notes. Didn't even give her anything for the pain either-no food or water. That's before I found her. I went to go clean the lab and she was in a steel kennel, suffering and dying slowly. Well, I looked in the files and it turns out he was putting viruses and diseases in dogs he found, and would see how long it would take them to die...the place smelled of death..." Gabe had a look of disgust on his face. "So I took her home and healed her. Little pepper here isn't the first-animal or not, nobody deserves that. Plus, I'm kinda a sucker for little puppys," he smiled, holding pepper close to his chest.

Anna finally smiled. "I can see that," she said.

Gabe looked up. "I really mean you no harm, Annie, I swear. I didn't even mean for it to go this far. It's not part of some stupid joke. I-I just really took a shine to you. You're really a one of a kind girl. I really didn't want you to figure out who I was so quickly. I wanted to spend more time with you."

Anna blushed, her face and neck turning bright pink. Gabe sighed, looking down at pepper. The puppy yipped. "I know I think so too," Gabe told pepper, looking at Annie. The puppy barked again. "Go for it sweetheart," he said. The puppy leaped out of his arms and ran down the hall, returning to her soft little bed. "A little ball of energy that girl is." Gabe looked down at her arms, remembering the nasty scars that she was so ashamed to show.

"Now will you tell where you got those scars from?" asked Gabe. Anna swallowed loudly.

"Why do you want to know?" she responded defensively.

"Because when I saw them, I could feel the evil that made them leaking out. So I know it wasn't something normal or just some guy that happened to kidnap you, Annie."

Tears ran down Annie's face. "It...it was a demon. she whispered in defeat.I was kidnapped out of my brothers' hotel room. My brothers left me alone in the hotel for a few hours, and an hour after they left something came for me...It knocked me out. But when I woke up, I was strapped to a metal table. It was a yellow eyed demon that my father has been tracking ever since he killed my mother. Well, my dad was getting close...so close that the demon wanted to know how he was doing it. He tortured me for so long...he came in and start slicing and burning..." Anna had tears rolling down her face. She slid down the wall onto the floor, breaking out into sobs. "Now I have nightmares, panic attacks...I start yelling in my sleep in Latin or some other language. This is why the boys never let me leave their sight. I don't talk as much anymore. Hell, it makes me afraid to even wear a damn tank top and look like a freak. I-I was just starting to get better...this was the first hunt I've been on since. They were finally starting to loosen the leash and not worry so much. With them at each others' throats right now, I got to get out more..."

Gabe grimaced and knelt down, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Anna. I really didn't mean for this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you, I swear."

"I-I feel comfortable around you for some reason. I don't feel like running, and I don't know why. It scares me."

"Annie, the things I do-it teaches lessons, and sometimes pulls the top pranks but that's it. I do not kill for pleasure or just because I'm board. I'm not some heartless monster, and the pranks I've been pulling on your brothers was to see how strong the bond was between them. Honestly, it's pretty damn strong. But you, Annie, I see have a heart of gold, but you're also a tortured soul. I'd never bring you any harm whatsoever. You've already suffered enough in your life. You're a selfless person, your soul has many scars on it, but that's what makes it shine brighter. Yes, you're a hunter, but you're different than the others-you and your brothers. Some hunters kill for pleasure, others kill for justice-hell, hunters are the reason why the world isn't overrun with evil. You deal with the supernatural evil, I deal with the human evil."

"Then why did you take it this far?"

"Really? I just loved to see you smile, Annie. I saw how you wanted to be treated like a normal person, and that's really how I treated you."

Annie smiled. She looked at the clock above Gabe's head. "I better leave," she announced before getting up.

Gabe frowned. "What why?"

"Because my brother's would come looking for me or get worried if I don't show up soon. They're not entirely sure, but they're almost positive it's you...I didn't tell them about the candy rapper I found in your locker, only the Weekly World newspaper." Gabe raised his eyebrows. 'Maybe there is still hope,' he thought. "I may not like the way you do things, but I see you're really a good person and mean well. But can you make sure nobody gets killed in your pranks? Scarring them for life will do just fine."

Gabe grinned. "You have my word, sweetheart."

Anna leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Gabe closed his eyes, enjoying the small shock that went through his body when her lips touched his skin. Gabe grabbed her hands to swiftly pull her close to his chest. "Your brothers are going to try to kill me, huh?"

Anna stared at the floor. "Yes."

Gabe smiled and said, "I have an idea, but I'm gonna need your help."

"Okay," Annie agreed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Where do your brothers think you are right now?"

"I told them I was just walking around campus to see if I spot anything. And I'm nosy, so that's not out of the ordinary..."

Gabe smiled. "Perfect! And where are your brothers?"

"Snooping around the college looking for you."

Gabe smirked and declared, "Well, looks like you're gonna kill me, sweetheart!"

Anna's face went pale. "...What?"

"Not for real," Gabe countered. Suddenly, a copy of him shimmered into the center of the room. Gabe poked the copy and explained, "You kill this sexy piece of ass right here."

Annie giggled. "Wow."

"It's an illusion, they'll be trying to fight off other things if they don't let me go and then...they end up stabbing the fake Gabe instead of the real one. Do you how many times hunters have fallen for that? Works every time! Hell, hunters have killed this other trickster named Coyote millions of times and he's still kicking."

"Impressive," Annie mused, clapping her hands. Both of the Gabes bowed in unison. Anna giggled. "Now that's just creepy." Gabe grinned.

"Like I said, your brothers will never stop hunting me unless they think they killed me."

Anna sighed. "You got that right. They would make it their mission to hunt you down and shove a stake up your ass."

"Ooh kinky," Gabe teased, wagging his eyebrows. Anna rolled her eyes grumbling 'smart ass' under her breath. "Hey sweetcheeks you think my ass is smart then you should really listen to my head." He wiggle his eyebrows. Anna busted out in a fit of giggles.

"That's so cheesy!" she chuckled. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What's your real name?"

Gabe frowned and took a deep breath. "Loki. My name is Loki."

Anna's eyes widened. "Like the Norse god?"

Gabe smiled. "The one and only, baby." "We should get going. Go find your brothers and figure out the plan...Oh and Anna! Just remember, whatever I say when the boys go to kill me...none of it is true. If people knew I had a heart...well, my reputation would be ruined."

"Your secret is safe with me," Annie promised sincerely.

Gabe pulled Anna closer and kissed her passionately, tangling his hands in her hair. He savored the sweet smell of roses, and the sweet taste of her lips. Annie's arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. They pulled away, gasping for breath. "Thank you," he breathed.

"No problem," she whispered breathlessly.

"Just know, if you ever need me, I'll be there in a blink of an eye," he told her. "Or if you need to get away from your brothers and need a vacation." He winked. Annie giggled.

ill definitely take you up on that.

I hope so he whispered kissing her lips one last time before she walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later Annie slips back into the hotel room with the boys honestly,they really didnt notice they where to busy being at each others throats.

"I'm telling you, it's him." Dean argued

"Ok yeah sure he an ass kinda but i dont think that makes him the guy,hell he might be the next victim for all we know!" Sam yelled

"OK, Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect, they love candy" dean looks up see Annie sitting in a chair at the small table reading the paper they found.

"Annie did you see any paper or candy in there at all?" he asked desperately

"Nope, nadda sorry bro,this paper is all i found tella yah the truth it very interesting and funny as hell." Annie giggled

"Ahhhh! " yelled dean

" So whats the plan?" she asked taking out her phone casually, pressing a few buttons

"well why you where walking around being miss snoopy, we made a plan!" Dean said proudly

"Ok smartass whats the plan?" annie asked raising her eyebrows at her brothers

"Ok we had a huge fake fight in front of the collage,where about to head out now.

"what was the fight for?" annie asked

"To make him think ill take him on alone". Dean smiled

...

Hour later ...its getting dark...

Dean starts to walking around out side.

After paceing around for about an hour he goes in

"Ah, screw this".dean yells

Dean enters the building, poking around cautiously with his flashlight. As he goes up the last staircase he puts the flashlight away and pulls out a large wooden stake. He hears something behind him

(Barry White) he tucks the stake into his jacket, and enters the theater. On the stage is a round red bed with a tacky canopy and a slowly rotating disco ball. There are two women sprawled on it seductively, both in lingerie. As Dean gets to the stage, they crawl towards him.

We've been waiting for you, brunette says

"Y-Y-You guys aren't real." dean studdered

"Trust me, sugar, it's gonna feel real."

Dean laughs nervously

"Come on. Let us give you a massage."The blonde says

"Wha... You know, I'm a - I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but... I-I'm gonna have to pass." Dean says nervously

"They're a peace offering. I know what you your brother and your sister do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before" .loki said whil sitting in one of the audiences chairs.

"Well, then you know that I... can't let you just keep hurting people".dean said

"Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you and your brother and sister - I like you. I do. So treat yourself... Long as you want. Just long enough for me to move on to the next town."

"Yeah, i don't think I can let you do that."

" I don't wanna hurt you. And you know that I can."

"Look, man, I - I got to tell you, I dig your style, all right? I mean... " dean laughs .." I do. I mean ... and the slow-dancing alien -"

"One of my personal favorites. Yeah". Loki laughs along with dean.

"But, uh, I can't let you go." dean frowned

"Too bad. Like I said, I like you. Sam was right. You shouldn't've come alone."

"Well, I'll agree with you there."dean said looking up at one of the back doors...

[the door slams shut. Loki looks back up the stairs to see sam just entered, with a large stake of his own. Bobby stands at the top of the next aisle, also with a stake.

Annie enters from the side door with a stake in her hand also.

Well ant it the tortured Winchester loki laughed.

Annie took a deep breath ignoring the burning in her chest at how much thoses few words hurt coming from him.

"That fight you guys had outside - that was a trick?" Dean smiles,

"Hm. Not bad. But you want to see a real trick?"

A masked man with a chainsaw appears near sam and attacks. The brunette attacks dean. The trickster watches, entertained, as bobby and sam grapple with chainsaw man and dean fights the two women. Trickster laughs Ah, ha ha. Watching the action, chewing a on a milky way .

Ooh.

(Dean takes another hit.) Ooh! They throw him into the seats near lokis seat. Loki starts clapping. He still hasn't notice Annie sneaking up behind him,yet he's looking around the room for her.

"Nice toss, ladies! Nice show". as he standa annie takes her shot... "Dean... Dean, Dean, i didn't wanna have to do this..."

Before dean could even stab him, with his stake,that sam tossed his way at the last second

The tricksters eyes open wide with shock,and looks down to see a stake in he chest,...

Annie was behind him ,she stabed him in the back threw his hart.

dean looks up eyes showing pride for his little sister.

As annie grinds in the stake, chainsaw man and the women disappear. Annie pulls the stake out, and loki falls forward dead, into a seat.

Sam and bobby approach.

"You guys okay?" Dean asked

" Yeah. I guess" . Sam grunted

"Am fine" annie says breathing hard

" Well, I gotta say... he had style" . dean said smiling lightly

Yeah he did.

Dean groans, and they stagger outside.

Bobby, thanks a lot. We really couldn't've -Sam said

Hey, save it! Let's just get the hell out of dodge before somebody finds that body . Bobby said

Yeah.

Sam [pausing at the car] Look, Dean, um... I just want to say that I'm, uh... Um...

Hey. Me too. They look at each other and each nod.

Bobby comes back out of the car for a moment. You guys are breaking my heart. Could we please just leave?

We can have our brotherly gay moment later guys annie said laughing

Sam and Dean exchange a look over the top of the car, get in, and drive away.

Smartass dean mutters

Dick annie said loud and clear

Yeah love you to sis.

Luv yah bro,annie laughed.

Annie phone buzzed..

Candyman: and two thumbs up wayyy wayy up to our leading lady!

Anna: bows, thank you!

Candyman:your brother got beat up by a couple of chicks,that really was entertaining,almost better that HBO.

Annie smiled.

Annie:i couldn't agree more...


End file.
